


Your Tears For Emphasis

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Losers (Comic)
Genre: M/M, comic compliant, end of comic setting, hinted at M/M relationship, not a fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the pipe room, New Jerusalem, and it's the end. You just don't want to accept that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Tears For Emphasis

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came to me and wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it. This is sad. You've been warned. Not a fix it! 
> 
> I'm so sorry!

You aren't happy with the way things turned out. Despite the smiles and all the chatter, I don't think you've been happy for a long time. Not truly happy, not like before Afghanistan. Before Max. Before the crash. 

But there is nothing I can do about that. Nothing, when all I can hear is the echo of their screams. All I can feel is the heat of that fire, burning, scorching. Eating away at the skin on my hands. I didn't feel it at the time. But I feel it now.

You were there then. After the crash. With your laptop, and your pirate hat, and so much noise that I know you were trying to fill in the silence.

And you're here now. You'll stay if I let you, I can see it in your eyes, the serious set of your mouth. Hear it in the way that you choke out a single word, _motherfucker_ when you see that I want to stay. You'd stay with me, for me, because that's what you do. But I can't let you.

There could have been something. We could have been something. The tear running down your cheek that you try to hide and rub away, is indication that you feel more than friendship. But I was, am, too messed up. Too damaged. I saw you, the way you look, follow, lean too close, and I worried I couldn't reciprocate. Maybe if there was a way we could have both gotten out of here. Maybe if we were alright, and I wasn't so broken. We could have been something. 

I can tell you'll miss me, with the way you hug me; arms tight, lancing pain through each of my bullet wounds. But I don't hold it against you, because the hug is goodbye, and the press of your face against my neck is a promise that you'll get out of there. 

You say you'll come back for me, and I know, deep in my heart that you will. You'd find an army and march right back in here. And failing to find backup, you'd march right back in on your own. But I can't let you. You need to live, for both of us, for all of us. I'm done, but you're not. 

And then you're gone. Back down the pipe we came in through. But not before I see your tears. I know I'm not supposed to.

I'll miss you. I will. With every fibre. Every last ragged breath. But I couldn't go with you, and I couldn't let you stay. 

Now all I have to do it wait, and give you time. And then I'm going to blow this godforsaken place to hell. 


End file.
